


Your Jedi is in Another Castle

by mrv3000



Series: Jedi Adoption for Dummies [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Chapter 13: The Jedi, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Shenanigans (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Gen, Humor, a lighthearted take on the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrv3000/pseuds/mrv3000
Summary: "So was I mystical enough?" she called out.The ghostly image of her former Master materialized, along with his smirk. "Oh yeah. Complete load of enigmatic bantha shit."*Ahsoka has a chat with Force ghosts Anakin and Obi-Wan at the end of Chapter 13: The Jedi.
Series: Jedi Adoption for Dummies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043085
Comments: 32
Kudos: 393





	Your Jedi is in Another Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make much sense if you haven't watched Chapter 13: The Jedi of The Mandalorian. Also this is just a bit of crack rather than an accurate reflection of canon. (Written before Chapter 14 aired.)

As the sound of the Mandalorian's ship faded into the sky, Ahsoka strolled out among the barren trees.

"So was I mystical enough?" she called out.

The ghostly image of her former Master materialized, along with his smirk. "Oh yeah. Complete load of enigmatic bantha shit."

Ahsoka heard Obi-Wan's sigh before she saw him, and she knew - _knew_ \- he was debating the merits of scolding the man formerly known as Darth Vader on _language_. He obviously decided against it because he said to Ahsoka, "Yes, very inscrutable."

Ahsoka smiled at Obi-Wan. "I was channeling you, you know."

"I am not that bad!"

Sharing a laugh with Anakin shouldn't have made her feel so conflicted. Or maybe it should have. If she ever decided to go to a mind healer to sort through everything, she'd need to get both her and the healer very drunk first.

"Thanks for the ten minutes of warning, by the way," Ahsoka said. "And in the middle of a mission too! ‘Hey Ahsoka! Sorry we haven't talked to you in months! Here comes a Mandalorian fundamentalist with a tiny Yoda look-alike, and you need to go all Jedi Master and screw with them!' I expect this kind of thing from Anakin, but you, Obi-Wan? At least I got a helping hand against the Magistrate out of it.”

"Well, the 'screwing with them,' as you put it, was more directed toward the Mandalorian than the youngling."

Anakin gave him a feral grin. "Must feel really familiar, screwing with a Mandal--"

" _Stop_." Obi-Wan glared.

Their typical ribbing barely even registered to Ahsoka as she thought about the youngling. She felt the urge to bite at her lip, which should have been a long-broken habit. "I hope I didn't sound too harsh to Grogu when I was winging it there. Thank the Force they didn't see through the whole attachment excuse. I mean...that’s not actually a concern for him yet, right?”

"Of course not!" Anakin waved his arms around. "He's a kriffing toddler! He'd be a psychopath if he wasn't attached at his age!"

"And you'd know all about attachments and psychopaths," Ahsoka couldn't help but snip.

"YES. SORRY. AGAIN. ALWAYS."

“Yeah, tell that to--”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Obi-Wan interjected and Ahsoka let out a huff. “They’re on their way to Tython, so well done.”

"Why didn't we just send the youngling to live with Luke?"

Obi-Wan stroked his ghostly beard. (Ahsoka vaguely wondered if he could feel it or if it was just habit.) "It will be at least fifty years before Grogu needs any substantive training. What he had at the Temple was nice but not necessary. Luke has more important things to do than babysit for the rest of his life."

"Let the Mandalorian do the babysitting for the rest of _his_ life," Anakin snarked.

“And we’ve discussed it with the others,” Obi-Wan continued, and by ‘others’ Ahsoka took it to mean Jedi of the ghostly variety plus Luke. “The best thing for Grogu’s state of mind right now is a parent who will let him be a child, rather than a Master who will focus on training.”

Anakin chimed in. “Plus there aren’t many better suited than a Mandalorian to deal with a kid who can take down giant beasts when the mood strikes.”

Ahsoka gave them a puzzled look. "The guy is obviously already a parent to Grogu. So why is he on this ridiculously circuitous quest instead of just saying 'congrats, it's a boy'?"

"Think of it as our version of adoption screening."

Ahsoka facepalmed. "Of course it is. So who's going to meet up with them at the holy mountain top, and I'm pausing here to laugh at _that_ , just to tell the Mandalorian that he was a dad all along? You know, in his heart. Good luck getting Luke out of the Temple on Coruscant anytime soon. And Leia would kick both your asses, ghosts or not."

"We're thinking of asking Ezra."

"Well I guess it's not a long list to choose from. For some reason," she said with a hard look towards Anakin.

"Still sorry."

"Still pissed off." And she was, too. But she was also forever grateful that he was _back_ , not that she'd ever let him off the hook until she stopped being ticked. She might be a ghost herself before that happened.

Anakin groaned and flopped against a leafless tree. It was impressively dramatic of him given that Ahsoka was pretty sure he needed to concentrate in order to not go through the tree but instead maintain a sprawl.

"It's been five years already,” he complained. “Obi-Wan, feel free to chime in here with how people shouldn't hold onto anger."

"Anakin, you seem to be suffering from the delusion that I will tire of hearing you apologize," Obi-Wan replied. In response, Anakin and whatever he was doing to that tree somehow became even more melodramatic.

Ahsoka’s stomach took that moment to let out a loud growl that embarrassingly seemed to echo across the bleak landscape.

Anakin straightened up and fixed her with a stare. “When was the last time you ate? Don’t bother lying, I’ll know.”

She gaped at him. “ _Seriously_? I’m decades past being your Padawan, you ass.”

He crossed his arms. Even worse, Obi-Wan crossed _his_ arms and oh gods, the combined disapproval.

“Fine. Probably a dozen hours. Or twenty. Something.”

“Ahsoka!” two voices reprimanded in unison, causing her to wince.

“Right, I’ll get something soon.”

“ _Soon_? What is _soon_? You say you’re not my Padawan, but it sounds like you need some supervision.”

“You are _not_ watching me eat.”

“But how will you know?” Anakin made a ghostly “oooooooh” sound while wiggling his fingers.

“And you’re _sure_ I can’t hit you? A little lightsaber nick, even?”

“As amusing as this all is, we really should be going,” Obi-Wan cut in. “There are things to arrange for our father and son duo.”

“Oh, those poor souls. It’s not going to be a simple trip to Tython, is it?”

Anakin clapped his hands with a glee that seemed suspiciously sadistic. (Or maybe Ahsoka was mentally filling in the blanks.) “Adoption screening is the _best_. We really should do this more often! Like all the time!”

Darth Vader: Adoption Caseworker. Well, if that wasn’t a kick in the head.

“We’ll see you soon, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said, smiling as he began to fade out of sight.

Anakin started fading as well. “Don’t do anything I’d do,” he said with a wink.

“And eat something,” Obi-Wan’s voice rang out.

Anakin snapped back into the visual realm and pointed at her. “Yes! Eat! Kriff’s sake, Ahsoka.” Ahsoka waved him away with a roll of her eyes, and he dissolved out of sight.

“Next time give me more of a heads-up!” she yelled into the emptiness. “Idiots.”

Ahsoka shook her head at the two of them. Off they went again, sowing chaos across the galaxy. But the good kind of chaos. She wasn’t sure if she could admit that running around with them after she died had quite a bit of appeal.

“What do you think, Morai?” Ahsoka looked up to spot her steadfast companion. “I’d make a pretty good ghost.”

The convor that was perched on a nearby tree called back with what sounded like a laugh.

“You’re right. I’ve got plenty of things to do as a living being first.”

Like wrapping up her mission here, for one. But as she wandered back to the village in search of a meal, she thought that the afterlife didn’t sound too bad.


End file.
